creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What Happened at Maple Grove High
I’m a firefighter. I don’t feel I need to go into details of what I do, since the name says it all: I fight fires. Anyways, I got called to a grisly scene a few days ago. A high school burned down not too far from the station. When we got our truck to the scene, there were no students or teachers awaiting us outside the school, which we thought was kind of odd. Usually you see evacuated students out in the field, like during a fire drill, but the field was barren. We fought the fire as best as we could, but once it was over there was nothing left of the school but charred remains. We combed the area for any survivors but found none. The police were on the scene, and we were about to turn it over to them when I saw an untouched laptop among the carnage of books and desks. I picked it up and slipped it into my fire suit. It was a little selfish of me at the moment, but I could use a new laptop for college courses that I just signed up for. When I went home I booted up the laptop, and the first thing that popped up on the screen was a typed-out document. When I read what was on the screen, I was in awe. What was typed on the screen was the reason why the school lay in ashes just hours before. I’m going to leave the typed-out document here so you all can try to make sense of what exactly happened at Maple Grove High. Hi, my name is Dylan. I go to Maple Grove High and I want to tell you why you shouldn’t play around with a Ouija board. It was just a game, we thought; nothing bad could come of it. It was October, the spookiest month of the year, and we were bored on our lunch break. Scott was the one to pull out the old rickety board. It was peeling from one corner and in pretty bad shape. We all knew what the board was, a Ouija board, and we were excited to ask it a ton of dumb questions. I asked the first question. I asked it if Jennifer had a crush on me. The planchette, which the three of us had two fingers on, moved towards and ended up landing on the scratched-up no. We all laughed and prepared to ask another question. Lance asked the next question.“Am I going to get married?” He said, batting his eyelashes like you see girls in the movies do to a handsome gentleman. It once again moved towards the no and we once again roared with laughter. Then Scott asked the final question. “Can you get us out of Mrs. Miller’s math class?” Mrs. Miller was a mean old lady. We all shared her class and we absolutely hated it. The planchette moved side to side, going towards no, then across the board to yes. It did this a few times, then it spun around the board until finally landing on yes. At first, we were in awe of what happened. You were never supposed to go in circles on the board. It’s supposed to be bad juju or something. Then Scott jumped up in excitement. “Hell, yeah,” he said, “no math for us!” We erupted in laughter and then the bell rang, sending us to her class to do math we really didn’t feel like doing. We all sat at our desks and waited for class to officially begin. Mrs. Miller started to take attendance. One by one she went, calling names, and that individual saying, "here". My friends and I were goofing off while she did this, passing notes and snickering as Scott said, "here," for a student who wasn’t even in class. Mrs. Miller didn’t seem to notice and continued with attendance. Then things started to go awry. A girl raised her hand and asked if she could be excused to use the restroom. Mrs. Miller nodded and the girl got up and made her way towards the door. She got to the front of the class and to the door. She opened it and began to step out, when she was violently grabbed and tugged outside. All the voices in the room then fell silent. The teacher ran to the door, and soon us students got up and looked out the door with her. I was right next to the teacher, being pressed against the door by the other students. We watched as the girl was dragged down the hall by her ponytail by an invisible entity, screaming like a banshee. Her screams faded as she disappeared around the corner. The teacher pulled the fire alarm and the bright lights began to flash on and off, the siren sharply ringing in all our ears just like it did in the drill we had a few months prior, but this time felt a little different; instead of an obnoxious thing that got us out of class for a bit, the tone was more serious. The teacher moved past us gawking students and locked the door, then instructed us to go back to our seats and hide under our desks. We did what we were told as the teacher went and pulled the blinds. Then she went to flip the light switch. That’s when she was thrown in the air! A thud bounced off the walls as Mrs. Miller was pinned to the ceiling. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she hung in the air. Then she dropped to the ground and lay there, still as a corpse. She still hasn’t gotten up while I’m writing this. None of us students have been brave enough to check her pulse. Then papers flew into the air as we screamed in terror! Desks screeched and moved as students were pulled into the air and against the ceiling just like Mrs. Miller, but instead of dropping they just hung there, eyes rolled back in their heads as they writhed against the ceiling tiles. Some of us students ran to the door, me included, to try to escape the cursed room, but the door was locked. As we looked out the door we saw priests splashing the lockers and floors with what we assumed was holy water. One of the priests was lifted into the air and choked mercilessly until his neck twisted to the side and he fell to the ground where he seized up, foaming out of his mouth. Then another priest was slammed against the window of the door we were peering through, causing us to jump back a good foot. He screamed for help as he was thrown against the lockers and dragged away. The room we were in felt like a freezer, as all of us could see our breath as it plumed out of our mouths. I shivered as I rubbed my shoulders to keep warm. It was usually warm in the classroom, so I left my fall jacket in my locker. While the other students were too afraid to go to the door, staying on the opposite side of the classroom where they believed they were safe, I approached the door with caution. Curiosity got the best of me. I looked out the door to see priests splashing liquid out of red cans all over the lockers and floors. Was this more holy water? No, it smelled… like gas! I quickly got my laptop out and began typing this so everyone knows what happened at Maple Grove High! Also, don’t mess around with forces you don’t understand. It might cost you big time! The room is getting warmer now. There’s an orange glow just outside our classroom. I’m starting to get dizzy now. The students are disappearing now. There were at least sixteen kids in class today, but now I only count ten. Did they escape while I was typing this? No, they’re being absorbed into the walls! Into the floor! Oh, God. I’d better go and try to help my fellow classmates escape before it’s too And that’s where the document ends. I honestly don’t know what to make of this. Whether it’s true I don’t know, but I can tell you one thing: we didn’t find any survivors in that fire. In fact, we didn’t find any bodies at all! A lot of people are probably filling out missing persons reports as we speak, but based on what I have read I don’t believe any of the students will be found. These kids messed with forces they didn’t understand and suffered the ultimate consequence. So next time you decide to play with a Ouija board remember who may be listening in on your questions. Your questions just might get answered. Category:Disappearances Category:Ghosts Category:Items/Objects